


Mirror, Mirror

by IlianaMystery



Series: Political Satire Smut [1]
Category: Stephen Colbert - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Fluff, Foreplay, Former Porn Star, Handcuffs, Kinky sex, Mirrors, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Stephen is a Little Freak, Wifeless AU, sex dungeon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9329927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlianaMystery/pseuds/IlianaMystery
Summary: This is a gift to one of my Stephen Colbert sin friends, Maven (or @colbrr on tumblr). I hope you enjoy this!





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey, Maven, meet me at my place around five. I’m sorry I haven’t seen you in a while. I’ve just been really busy with the show and everything. But I’ll make it up to you…tonight…and trust me, you’re in for a treat.”

It was weird getting a text from him…that is to say that I hadn’t heard from him in like a week. It almost seemed like he forgot that I existed. I thought he basically lost interest in me and that wouldn’t have surprised me at all. I never dated before him— I had secret admirers but they always ended up losing interest in me before we ever got serious. And then there was my anxiety. I needed to hear from him at all times or I would assume that he didn’t want to see me again. 

But I was excited to hear from him again. It made me feel reassured in our relationship. It was two o’clock when he texted me, but I was so excited to hear from him again, that I basically took another shower, bathed in perfume, and threw on one of my favorite short, tight little black dresses. 

Now all I had to do is wait. I ended up picking up the book he left on my nightstand and reading it just to see what it was about before I heard someone buzz into my apartment. I ran to the call box in my room and heard his driver on the other side saying that he was here to pick me up. I threw the book to the side and dusted off my dress before I grabbed my purse, keys, and coat and ran outside to meet the driver. 

The driver helped me into the car before he jumped back to his seat and drove me to his penthouse downtown. While he was driving, I was trying to reapply my makeup and make sure that my hair looked nice. Then he let me out of the car and led me into the building before he buzzed in. After, we took a trip up the elevator and went to the penthouse. His housekeeper, Gloria, answered the door to his penthouse and happily let me in before telling me that he was waiting for me in his ‘special room’. I wasn’t very familiar with this ‘special room’, but I just went along with it and followed her down the hallway to the door of the ‘special room’. 

I noticed one of his ties on the doorknob which made me quickly realize what this special room was. Gloria lightly tapped and said that I was here before Stephen acknowledged what she said and then she looked at me and said, “Have fun.” Before she left and Stephen told me to open the door. 

When I opened the door, I saw kinda what I expected and kinda what I didn’t expect. The room was covered in mirrors even on the doors that I assumed were the bathroom and the closet. There was also a bed covered with red silk sheets and there were satin cuffs on each side of the bed at the head of it and at the bottom of it. And there were mirrors on the ceiling above the bed. I also noticed a chair in the middle of it all with a satin belt on the top of it, just dangling. And then I thought…

This was Stephen’s sex dungeon. 

And I was totally okay with that. 

I didn’t know where he disappeared to, but curiosity led me to the closet door where I found his collection of sex toys, whips, riding crops, blindfolds, handcuffs, and lube. He had many types of lube as well as condoms. 

I mean he was a porn star in the 80s, so the fact that he had a ‘special room’ didn’t surprise me, but I had no idea that he was still a kinky little sex freak and addict as a 52 year old man. But in a way, that was kinda hot to me. 

I ended up lying on the bed, looking at myself in one of the ceiling mirrors before I noticed the door tumblers of the bathroom shake. I quickly picked myself up before he appeared and I noticed that he was wearing a matching leather spiked choker and suspenders over his pasty, skinny body and he also had on no pants or underwear, but had his dick covered with a leather jock strap. He also had his short, silky raven hair greased up with the little curl dangling like I liked and he didn’t have his glasses on, so I assumed he was in the bathroom putting in his contacts. 

“Hi, Stephen,” I shakily said. 

“Maven, hello, I’m so glad to see you again. I missed you. You look beautiful.”

“Thanks,” I blushed. “I had no idea what to expect.”

“I told you I would make it up to you. I mean if you feel uncomfortable, I don’t have to do this. I just wanted to pleasure my girlfriend, is all.”

“No, no. I want to see where the night goes. Besides, I’m curious about how kinky you can get.”

“I think we should start slow. I don’t think you’re ready for what I’m really capable of.”

“Fair enough,” I moaned before he came over by me, took my hand, and kissed it. Then he looked at me and asked, 

“Can I have the honor of undressing you slowly and kissing every inch of your perfect body?”

“Only if you start with my lips.”

“I think that could be arranged,” he assured before he pulled my head closer to his and kissed me. I think his kiss was toxic because every time I would taste his lips, it made my heart melt right then and there. He was just a wonderful, passionate kisser and I loved that about him. 

“Mmmm. I missed the sweet taste of your lipstick. It tastes like sweet red wine. I expect to have many wine red lip stains on my body tonight.”

“We’ll see, won’t we.”

“I like when you tease me,” he assured before he pushed me on the bed and jumped on top of me. He moved his hands down to my legs before he moved up to my crotch and pulled off my silk panties right underneath my black dress. He threw them to the side before he started to unzip my dress in the back and slowly took it off of me while carefully surveying every inch of my body. I just giggled before he smiled and started leaving little hickeys on my neck. The feeling always felt nice, but I never knew what it was little to actually see him doing it to me, so I opened my eyes and looked up in the mirror to see him in the act. 

“Do you like my mirrors? We’ll be using them more tonight.”

“Oh,” I moaned before he moved down from my neck and started kissing and sucking on my breasts. He looked so entranced in what he was doing to me, as I looked in the mirror, and I could tell that he really did want to pleasure me. 

The last kisses he left were above my nether regions, but all over my torso and belly before he stopped and picked himself up from me. He just looked at me with a smile before he started to giggle to himself. It confused me a little, so I picked myself up and asked what was wrong. 

“Stephen, what’s so funny?”

“Nothing, I just can’t believe that I’m with you.”

“What do you mean?”

“I never thought that a pretty young woman like you would be interested in me. I mean I know many girls your age would only be in it for the money, but I believe that you don’t really care about that.”

“I don’t care about how rich you are, Stephen. I love you because of how sweet and compassionate and kind you are. And you make me laugh. You’re so funny and I love that. Besides, I’ve always been attracted to more mature, older men. Guys my age are the worst and a waste of my time.”

“Well, I hope I’ll never be a waste of your time.”

“You would never be."

"I'm glad to hear that,” he teased before he started nibbling on my neck again. “But now I’m ready for the main event…that is, if you are too.”

“Yeah, I’m curious…and naked…and really, really horny.”

“I’m glad to hear it. I guess I just easily turn you on,” he whispered in my ear. 

“Yes, you do. But could I have the honor of taking off your jock strap?”

“Wait a minute, now my dear. Time is of the essence. I’m going to teach you patience tonight as well as pure, unadulterated intimacy.”

“Oooh, okay,” I moaned before he walked away from me and sat down in the chair in front of the wall of mirrors. He grabbed the satin belt before he sat down and just held it in his hand before he looked up and asked me to come over.


	2. Chapter 2

I did as he instructed before he told me to come closer to him and hand him my wrists. So I backed up into his presence and handed over my wrists which, as I assumed, he tied up in the satin belt. He then yanked at my tied wrists and pulled me down to his lap. But I kept my eyes on the mirrors in front of us when he did all of this. 

His hands found their way down my arms and then the rest of my body before he stopped and wrapped his arms around my waist and then he put his head closer to my ear and said, 

“I don’t want you to take your eyes off of these mirrors. I want you to visualize all that I’m doing to you right now.”

I was gonna answer him back until I saw his fingers move and get closer to my face. He stuck out two in front of me and I knew that he wanted me to suck on them, so I opened my mouth and started to do what he wished. After that, he moved his wet fingers from me and moved directly to my heat. But my legs were barely open, until he whispered in my ear, 

“Open your legs up for me, baby."

I giggled a little by what he said before I did open my legs and let him enter my heat. To my surprise, he immediately rubbed against my clit which made me go mad. I usually would close my eyes when he would finger me, but I decided to keep my eyes on the mirror like he said and boy did I realize how good it felt with more than just one sense. 

Next thing I knew, he pulled on my restraints again to lower me until I felt his lips on my neck. He started nibbling and kissing my neck soon after while he kept on stroking and teasing my clit. His assault was wonderful, but it was hard to hold back my orgasm too. I wanted to ride it out only to enjoy his pleasuring much longer. But then he started saying, 

“You can cum for me any time, my dear. Don’t hold back.”

“Ooh! Oh! Stephen! Aah! It’s coming! It’s coming!”

As soon as I said that, he started rubbing me harder until I couldn’t hold out my orgasm anymore. I basically soaked his fingers before I let our a loud moan and laid back closer to him. He giggled a little in my ear before I saw him take his soaked fingers and lick them. I giggled a little too before he stopped and whispered in my ear, 

“You taste really good.”

“Thank you. You’re so hot.”

“You think I’m hot?”

“And sexy.”

“Well, I think you’re cute.”

“Oh, Stephen.”

“What? I mean it,” he insisted before he kissed me. 

“I know,” I chirped. 

“Well, I’m far from done with this little game. I need you to get up.”

“Okay,” I chirped before I got up and let him get up behind me. And to my surprise, he untied my hands. 

“Now sit back down.”

“Okay,” I agreed before doing as he said. 

“Now keep your legs opened wide for me.”

“I will,” I moaned before I noticed that he got down on his knees and went straight to my heat. He then gripped my butt with his soft hands before he went in for the kill. He basically started rocking my hips back and forth with his own force before his tongue started to flick inside of me. I moaned and groaned in pleasure before I threw my hands in his hair and started pulling on it and working every strand in through my fingers. 

He actually liked to get his hair pulled, so that just made him strengthen his oral performance inside of me. I was determined to ride out my orgasm longer this time, but I knew he wouldn’t let me. He was just that good at stimulating all of my senses. But watching him do this to me was even more surreal. I usually had my eyes closed, but seeing his head bob up and down as he went to town on me was actually kinda a turn on for me. 

“Ooh! Oh! Oh! Stephen, I’m gonna burst,” I cried before I actually did cum. But he usually just stayed put and tried to get a taste of my essence as it flowed out. But as soon as I stopped, he popped his head back up, stood up in front of me, and wiped off the access with his hand before licking it clean and flashing his bedroom eyes back at me while trying to sensually shake out his now messy hair. I just giggled before he helped me up from my perch and kissed my hand again. 

“That was good. You’re quite delicious, Maven."


End file.
